


Or it takes you

by ChrysCare



Series: Don't look back [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Scaryish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	Or it takes you

Red Alert onlines all at once. The room is dark around him and he jumps off the berth. He runs out of the room and into a world of green and brown.

“Where am I?” Red Alert looks around and sees the room is actually a cave. The memory of how he got here comes back and he jumps at hearing himself scream. A sound of a branch breaking causes him to jump and he runs through the forest, hopefully the way to the Ark. Coming to a clearing, he looks around for anything familiar. The stars shine over helm in the night sky. He looks up at the dark sky, these weren’t Cybertron’s constellations. He didn’t know them. Something black moves through the tree line, the black and purple mech stands at the edge. Red Alert turns in the opposite direction and runs. 

Trying to transform, his HUD alerts him of an error: missing circuit.

‘Great, it rummaged around inside me,’ Red Alert dodges trees and skids to a stop just before a cliff. He glances back to see the mech standing at the tree line. It starts walking closer to him. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump.”

He really didn’t want to jump. The mech stops at the threat. 

“Mine,” the birds in the trees fly away at the sound of the mech’s voice. 

“Why do you want me?”

“Mine.”

“Do I have something of yours?”

“Mine.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“Mine.”

Red Alert backs to the edge and slips; the ground gives way as he tries to scramble for a hold. A purple glowing tentacle grabs his wrist and holds him off the ground. 

“Mine,” the mech says and the screen on his helm shows a picture of a small red and white mech being held by a red mech. The scene plays and Knockout’s voice comes from the red mech. The sparkling is moved from the red mech to a mech with blue armor. “Safe.”

Red Alert stares at the mech, he starts squirming against the tentacle. 

“Stop, I want to go back to my Sire and Carrier,” Red Alert tries to pull free. 

“Autobots: inferior, Soundwave: superior,” the mech says and visor darkens. The mech carries Red Alert to the cave and drops him on the berth. 

“You can’t keep me here! They’ll come looking for me!”

“No,” the mech says. 

“What do you mean no?” Red Alert asks and he hears shouting from the entrance.

“Red! Are you in there?”

“Sire!” Red Alert jumps up and makes a run for the entrance. Light washes over him and he runs to hug his Sire. He never runs into the medic’s frame. He looks over his shoulder to see Ratchet continuing to walk into the cave. “Sire, I’m right here!”

Knockout walks in next and passes right through Red Alert. 

“He’s not here,” Knockout sighs. 

“The trail ended right here,” Ratchet turns to look at Knockout. 

“Creators, I’m right here,” Red Alert starts crying. 

“Can’t,” the mech says and slides his servo through Ratchet’s frame. “Mine.”

“Let me go!” Red Alert screams. 

“Mine, safe,” the mech grabs Red Alert’s wrist in one of his long clawed servos and pulls the smaller mech to the berth. “Stay.”

“I’m not a puppy,” Red Alert glares at the mech. The mech pats Red Alert on the helm and turns away. 

“Good boy,” the mech says before walking out of view. Ratchet and Knockout start to turn away. 

“Why can’t you see me?” Red Alert starts crying. 

“Did you hear something,” Ratchet whispers and shines the light along the back wall. 

“I just want to go home,” Red Alert sniffles. 

“Red?” Knockout whispers as he takes a step closer. Light shines over Red Alert’s frame. “Ratchet, I think I see something.”

“I just want to go home,” Red Alert wipes the Energon from his optics. Something touches his shoulder and he flinches away. “Leave me alone.”

“Red,” Knockout says and pulls the young mech’s chin up. Red Alert looks at his Carrier before wrapping his arms around him. Ratchet runs over and pulls them both into a hug.

“Mine,” a growl comes from the opening of the cave and tentacles fly into the room. Ratchet and Knockout hit the wall. 

“Stop!” Red Alert screams. Ratchet stares at the black mech; Knockout lies unconscious on the ground. 

“What do you want with Red?” Ratchet asks.

“Mine,” the mech turns to look at the medic.

“Actually he’s not,” Ratchet says. “He’s mine. My creation.”

“Safe, mine,” the mech says. 

“He’s safe with the Autobots,” Ratchet says.

“Autobots: inferior, Soundwave: superior,” the mech growls.

“You’re Soundwave?” Ratchet asks.

“Soundwave,” the mech looks down at his servos. 

“Sonar?” Red Alert asks.

“Sonar,” the mech continues to look at his servos. “Sonar protect Red.”

“If you want to protect him, you would listen to him,” Ratchet says. “He wants to go home.”

“Sonar alone,” the mech looks up at Ratchet. “Red friend. Red stay. Sonar not alone.”

“You could always come with us,” Ratchet holds out his servo.

“Sonar not Autobots,” the mech says. “Sonar not friend.”

“You could be.”

“Sonar friend?”

“Let Red come with us and you can come along.”

“Sonar happy have Sire,” the mech lunges for Ratchet who hits the wall as the mech hits him. Ratchet looks down at the black and purple mech who cuddles to his frame. 

“Okay,” Ratchet sighs and rubs the mech’s helm. 

“Sonar protect family,” the mech mumbles into Ratchet’s chest. “Sonar not alone.”


End file.
